Late Nights
by MortisBane
Summary: Germany comes home late from work stressed, but finds his perfect stress reliever.


Ludwig let out a tired sigh as he pulled into his driveway. It had been a long exhausting day at work, and as usual his boss made him stay at least three hours later than he should have.

Ludwig wasn't really one to complain about work, but some nights he liked to get home in time to eat a warm dinner instead of having to reheat it. Plus Veneziano got so lonely he always ended up calling almost every half hour, to check in, tell him what he was doing, how the pasta he made was coming along and just to chat to rid himself of his own boredom. Though Ludwig acted as if it made him upset, that Veneziano was interrupting his work, he really did enjoy the small distractions the other man brought.

Ludwig sat in his driveway for an extra moment longer after shutting off the car, before he finally exited. These small moments to himself were what got him to relax after long days at work, if Veneziano was already asleep. His calls stopped coming after about eleven which usually meant he'd finally gone to bed, though one time it was because he had actually managed to break the home phone cord and didn't want to get in trouble for it, which was why they now only used cell phones.

Ludwig walked in the door setting his bag down right by it, and slipped off his shoes. It was something Veneziano had picked up from their friend Kiku, and Ludwig liked the concept because it made the carpet easier to keep clean. Shrugging off his coat and placing it on the coat rack he moved on into the kitchen. Veneziano left a wrapped up plate of pasta on the counter for him along with a little scribbled note.

_Dear Luddy!~_

_I made you some pasta for dinner. Though I wish we could eat together, I really miss seeing you at night but I know you're busy. Anyway back to the pasta, I made it with those sausages you like so much. Maybe tomorrow we can eat together if your mean old boss doesn't make you stay late. Oh and maybe we could watch movies too and you could make us a cake! That'd be fun right Luddy?! I guess for me it would be but I'd want you to have fun too! How about you pick the movie then?! ...oh but I don't really like your movies, they're dark and scary, oh well! Maybe something else then! Well imma going to bed now Luddy I'll see you in the morning!_

_Buonanotte~ 3_

Ludwig smiled at the note with a small laugh. Notes were meant to be short but leave it to Veneziano to write nearly a letter. Though the meal Veneziano left him did look delicious, Ludwig didn't feel like eating, he just wanted to lay down and sleep. He placed the leftover pasta in the fridge and grabbed the note slipping it into his wallet, he liked to keep the notes Veneziano wrote. They were cute, unique and each showed his love.

He switched off the lights in the kitchen then made his way upstairs towards the bedroom. Being as quiet as he could, Ludwig slipped into his shared bedroom slowly beginning to remove his clothes. First the shirt and tie and next his belt and pants, then after putting on his favorite black tank top he moved towards the bed. Veneziano was sleeping on the very edge of it, his hands tucked under his head like a mini pillow as he snored oh so quietly. Ludwig made sure to be careful while getting in bed not wanting to wake the Italian, no matter how hard it actually was to do so. The process was long and agonizing, seeing as though Ludwig just wanted to flop down on the mattress and sleep, but he wasn't about to be rude towards his boyfriend. No matter, he still managed to get into bed quietly with minimal movement on the bed, and with a quiet huff he pulled the covers over himself getting comfortable.

When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Veneziano' s sleeping face, the smaller man looked so peaceful while he slept, and undeniably adorable. Ludwig gave a small smile looking over the others features, and he allowed one hand to move forward brushing some hair out of his face. Ludwig may have appeared stern and serious and not one for romantics, but some nights he truly let his far more loving side show. He continued to run his hand gently through Veneziano's hair smiling lovingly. He missed the nights when after the two of them shared a meal Veneziano would cling to him smiling and giggling until they feel sleep. He did make Ludwig happy even after all the frustrating things he did. Just as he felt the weariness of sleep begin to consume him, Ludwig placed his arm around Veneziano gently, pulling him closer and holding him protectively. A content sigh found its way past Ludwig' s lips and he drifted off asleep.

Veneziano stirred awake from his sleep in the middle of the night, blinking his eyes open until he could see well enough in the dark, and what he saw made his heart soar. He was cuddled right up against Ludwig' s chest as Ludwig himself had his arms wrapped tightly around Veneziano' s small frame. Veneziano usually never woke up before morning, and even then slept a little past, but perhaps his grandfather way up in heaven made Veneziano wake up just to see this. He grinned looking up at Ludwig' s sleeping face, he looked relaxed. His usually crinkled brow was smoothed out, and the mouth -so usually pulled into a tight line- had a small curve, if not a smile, in it. He ginned as he leaned up and placed a quick peck on Ludwig' s cheek before nuzzling into the crook of his neck trying to get comfortable. He closed his eyes falling asleep once more, now feeling a nice warmth in his chest knowing that the man he loved was wrapped tightly around him.


End file.
